I've Never
by AprilMeeha
Summary: This is a one-shot expansion on a game of I've Never from my story Life.


**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, I had a few people ask me to expand on the I've Never in chapter 28, and I finally finished it. It is not a WHOLE lot longer, but it it longer. I hope you all find it amusing!**

**~AP**

Edward and I made our way back over to Virginia to join our friends when the lights went out. I, of course, ran into the door frame of his bedroom on the way out. We slowly walked down the hall, him still chuckling as I rubbed my forehead. We walked in to see Alice and Rose just finishing setting up some candles. Alice plopped next to Jasper on the floor, Pixie - the newest member of our little family - was asleep on his lap. Rose took a seat on the chair that Emmett was sitting on the floor infront of.

"What happened to you?" Rose asks, seeing me rub my forehead still.

"I ran into the wall." I pout as everyone laughs. Edward kisses my forehead, then my lips softly, as my two best friends squeal.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask as Edward walks away to find his food. Mine is still sitting on the coffee table.

I sit on the couch and soon Edward is right next to me, eating happily.

"Maybe we should play a game?" Alice suggests.

"Truth or Dare?" Emmett throws out. We all shout 'No!' at him and he pouts a little.

"I know!" The pixie shouts before leaping up and out of the room.

We all watch her go, confused.

"Uh, Alice, you do know you need to tell us what the game is, right?" Jasper calls after her.

We hear her giggle in the kitchen, then she flies back into the living room. She hands a bottle of beer to each of us - how she carried all six beers without spilling any is a mystery to me. Maybe she can teach me how to carry without spilling...

"We are going to play I've Never." She says with finality. There is no discussion, we are playing it.

We all sigh and nod, accepting that we have no say in the matter.

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" She asks, looking at each of us.

"Yea, someone says something they have never done, and everyone who _has_ done that must take a drink." Edward states the overly simple rules.

Alice nods. "I will go first since I suggested the game. I've never... dyed my hair."

She smiled and we all looked around the group to see if anyone drinks. Rose, Emmett and Jasper do.

"Oh! What color?" Alice asks them all.

"Well, Alice, my lovely life-long best friend, you remember me dying my hair red. It scarred us both for life." Rose laughed.

"I dyed my hair blue once because _someone_..." Jasper glared at Emmett. "...replaced my shampoo with hair dye."

Emmett snickered and Alice glared at him.

"I dyed my hair pink during senior week. It was awesome." We all laughed at Emmett now.

"Ok, my turn." Jasper spoke from beside Alice. "I have never... smoked a cigarette."

I sighed, taking a sip from my beer. Rose also took one.

"Ew!" Emmett practically screamed, looking at Rose with shock.

"Rebelious teenage years. Mom and Dad were not happy."

"Same for me." I nodded in shame at my rebellion.

Alice looked at me to go next.

"I've never..." I trailed off, trying to think of something interesting. "...skinny dipped."

This got everyone. I laughed. "Wow, ok, so I am suddenly feeling very reserved here."

"Rose and I went skinny dipping together!" Alice announced.

Rose laughed. "Yes, she was dared to, so I decided to join her."

"That is so hott." Emmett said, looking like he wanted to grab Rose and lock her in a room with him right now.

"What about you guys?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"Our ex's wanted to skinny dip, and they convinced us to join them." He shrugged.

"The wenches? Should have known, skanks." Rose scoffed, sipping her beer again.

"I have never wet my pants past the age of 10." Edward said suddenly, obviously trying to get the subject away from the three girls who assaulted me on my last trip to Forks.

Emmett glared as he sipped his beer.

"Wow." Alice said, looking away from Emmett with wide eyes.

"..." Rose stared at him in shock.

"Those two blocked all the bathrooms in the house after daring me to chug a gallon of water!" He defended his lack of bladder control as his brothers were laughing at him.

"Moving on." Rose said. "I've never... gotten anything below my neck pierced."

Emmett and Alice drank.

"It was my belly button, and it was cute! I miss it." She pouted.

"And you?" Rose looked at Emmett expectantly.

"Senior week. I was drunk. Got my nipple pierced. Took it out as soon as I could." He shrugged. "My turn now." He glared at his brothers. "I've never kissed a member of the same sex."

Rose, Alice and I all drank - and almost spit our beer back out when Jasper and Edward both drank, too. We stared at them, expectantly.

"We lost a big bet to Emmett and his punishment to us was to make us kiss the next two people to walk in the door of the bar we were at that night. It just so happened to be two dudes, so we did what we had to. We ran home immediately following and scrubbed our mouths and lips with everything we could find." Jasper shuddered as he told the story.

"I am never making a bet with Emmett." I said.

After laughing, Emmett looks at the three of us.

"We were at the bar, after a gig one night." Rose started.

"We were a _liiiiiiiittle_ tipsy." Alice continued.

"And a couple guys dared us to re-enact the Britney, Madonna, Christina kiss." I shrugged.

The guys were just staring at us now.

"Ok, seriously." Emmett spoke after a moment of silence. "That. Is. Hott."

We all laughed and it was back to Alice's turn.

"I've never... gotten a tattoo." She looked around the circle, watching Emmett and Rose drink.

"Senior week, again. Got drunk and..." He trailed off and, standing up, he pulled up a pant leg. On his left calf was a tattoo. I could not tell what it was at first, but upon closer inspection, I started laughing. Everyone started laughing with me when they all realized what it was. Well, Jasper and Edward already knew about it, so they just laughed with us.

"You got a tattoo of a fork?" Rose asked incredulously.

Emmett shrugged. "I like to eat, and I am from Forks, Washington."

Rose smacked a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"What about you?" Emmett asked her after a moment. She stood up and showed us the small tattoo of a bright red rose on her hip.

Next turn was Jasper.

"I have never gone on a blind date with a relative."

Rose, Alice and I waited, wide-eyed, to see which of them drank. With an intense glare, Edward lifted his bottle to his mouth. I gasped.

"Ew!" Rose and Alice shreiked at the same time.

"Obviously, it being a _blind date_ I was unaware that I was being set up with my _cousin_. And as soon as I arrived at the restaraunt and saw it was her, we laughed. I quickly gave my friends a family tree so it would not happen again." He huffed.

"Moving on." I tried to shake the thought of Edward dating his cousin out of my head. "I've never... pole danced." I smiled as Alice sipped her beer.

Emmett let out a loud cheer and she glared at him.

"I was drunk. 'Nuff said." Rose and I laughed at her.

"I have never eatten an insect." Edward said after a moment of thought.

Emmett and Jasper drank. Ew.

"I was five and curious. I ate a worm." Emmett explained.

"I was four, Emmett decided _I_ should try eating a worm, too. He put one in my spaghetti." Jasper shuddered.

I repeat - Ew. It was Rose's turn.

"Ok, time to move on. I've never said the wrong name during sex." She smirked.

I glared at her as I took a sip. Emmett also drank.

"Kate and I had just broken up for the first time, I met a girl at a bar and things... yea. I said Kate's name. She did not like that." He shrugged.

I stayed silent, still glaring at Rose.

"Bella?" She said my name, waiting for my story.

"Bitch." I said, making her laugh at me.

"Please tell, Bella." Alice was curious. I had not told her about this.

I sighed. "One night, after a show, I accidently said Paul's name during sex with Jacob." I spoke, barely above a whisper. In my defense, Paul is a _very_ attractive guy.

I felt Edward stiffen a little next to me. Great. Now he is going to be weird around Paul at the bar.

"I've never..." Emmett started, pausing to think. "hit on a teacher in elementary school." He smiled, proud of himself.

Edward took a sip from his beer. We all laughed, and waited for him to elaborate.

"I was in second grade, and had seen this movie over the weekend. I forget what the movie was, but there was a pretty actress in it, and the main guy in the movie, hit on her. My teacher was pretty, so on Monday in school, I walked up to her desk and said 'Hey, pretty lady, you come here often?'." He sighed.

"She was not pretty! She had a gap in her teeth, and a hunchback!" Emmett yelled.

We all broke into hysterics, as Edward blushed. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"My turn!" Alice chirped, as we settled down. "I've never used food during sex." She smirked.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all drank.

"Let's see, strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, hot fudge, caramel sauce, peant butter..." Rose started listing. Then Emmett joined in.

"Cherries, pizza, limes, jelly beans, an energy shot..."

We were all just staring at them, until Jasper cut them off.

"I only used whipped cream." He blushed a little.

"Pizza? Really?" I looked at Edward, but he just shrugged.

"Jelly beans?!" Alice squeaked.

"I've never purposefully and under full awareness asked a member of the same sex out." Jasper took his turn, trying to get the conversation away from where it was.

Emmett sipped his beer, glaring at Jasper.

"It was a dare." Emmett explained, not elaborating.

"I've never done a body shot." I said, moving on.

Everyone else drank.

"Really?" Rose asked, finding it hard to believe.

"We must remedy this!" Alice jumped up, and ran into the kitchen. She comes back with a bottle of Cuervo, a shot glass, salt and a lime wedge.

"Do we just have the makings of tequila shots on hand at all times?" Bella laughed.

"Of course!" Rose called, grabbing the bottle and shot glass from Alice.

"Edward, lay down!" Alice ordered, pointing at the floor.

Edward sighed, then lay back after setting his beer on the coffee table. Alice then lifted his shirt up, and told me to lick his stomache. I carefully leaned down and licked a small patch on his abs, watching his body shivver a little. Alice shook some salt onto that spot and Rose handed me the shot glass. Then Alice handed the lime to Edward, who placed it in him mouth.

I sighed. "Here's to..." I trailed off, trying to think of a good cheer.

"Nudity!" Emmett yelled. We all turned to look at him.

"Seriously? The only one showing skin is _your brother_!" Rose yelled at him.

"Here's to Emmett being inappropriate!" I held up my shot glass in cheers, then leaned down and licked the salt off of him. I downed the shot then leaned over and got the lime while giving him a little peck on his lips.

Everyone did a little cheer for me, then we all resituated ourselves around the coffee table again.

"I've never saluted my brothers nudity in a cheer." Edward said, getting back to the game.

Emmett huffed while taking the sip from his bottle. What surprised us was Jasper doing it, too.

"What?!" Edward yelled.

"Too much alcohol, big party in Forks. Emmett was off with some girl - it was while he and Kate were broken up the third time, I think - and I did a cheers for him getting laid." Jasper sighed, making us all laugh.

Emmett reached his fist over and Jasper bumped his against it.

"I've never swallowed a fly while singing." Rose called out next.

I sighed, and took a sip while Alice giggled.

"It was during a show. I was singing Hounddog by Elvis, and this fly flew down my throat. I almost threw up on stage."

"I've never had a body shot taken off of me." Emmett said when they all stopped laughing at me.

Everyone, including me, took a drink that time.

"Rose took one off of me once." I explained when I got confused looks from the guys.

"Ya know, Em, we could remedy that for _you._" Alice said, pointing at the bottle of tequila.

Emmett being Emmett, he was all for it. I jokingly suggested Edward or Jasper be the one taking the shot, but the brothers all started screaming their objections to it. It didn't take long for Rose to set it all up and take a shot off of him.

"I've never done a beer bong." Alice announced for her next turn.

Emmett and I were the only ones who drank.

"Seriously? Bella is the only one who has done one, too?" Emmett asked, incredulous.

I don't blame him, I think I am the tamest of our group.

"We are so buying a beer bong soon." He vowed.

Next was Jasper.

"I've never won any sort of eating contest."

Emmett drank.

"It was just a hot dog eatting contest." He shrugged.

"How many did you eat?" Alice asked.

"57."

"In how long?" Rose aske, as mine and Alice's jaws dropped.

"Uh, 10 minutes?" He had to think about it.

My stomach turned just thinking about trying to eat that many in one sitting.

"I've ever kissed a frog." I smirked.

Alice sipped her beer, glaring at me.

"I was 5 and wanted a prince." She huffed.

"I've never chugged an entire gallon of mik." Edward was next.

Emmett sipped his again.

"Is this turning into the Pick On Emmett game?" He grumbled, then explained he had been at a wing place, and decided to try their suicidal sauce. It took an entire gallon of milk to cool the fire in his mouth.

"I've never dated someone secretly." Rose said, glaring at Edward and I. Emmett smirked, enjoying his girlfriend getting revenge for him.

Edward and I both sipped our beers.

Emmett rubbed his hands together, getting ready for his turn, when suddenly, the lights flickered back on. We boo'd and Alice ran to turn them back off.

"Can't mess with the ambiance!" Rose sighed when we were plunged back into the faint light of the candles.

"I've never been beat up by a girl." Emmett smirked.

Edward and Jasper both drank.

Alice and I gasped, staring at our boyfiends.

"In our defense, we didn't fight back because it was a girl." Jasper said.

"And she had a black belt." Edward added on.

This was a night to remember.


End file.
